Book magic!
by bloodysword99
Summary: after the battle...every thing was normal...Ai bought a book...so did Rinko..It seems like every thing in the book is happening to her...IT A ROMANCE BOOK! [Ai and Ueki] [SanoX Rinko coming in the other chapters. P.G. 13! not for the young...
1. Chapter 1

The gypsy and the servant

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 1: The gypsy's face

* * *

It was a sunny morning. A certain green haired girl walked at the side walk near the park. She wearied her black spaghetti strap and short shorts. She held a book in her right hand and carried some groceries in the other. She was reading a new book called "the gypsy and the servant". She just got the book yesterday.

"Why did I buy this any way?-sign-" She said as she closed the book. Then, she stopped….A flash came to her.

**Flash back: **

Yesterday, in the books store….

"Hey! Ai, what's this book all about?" A dark green haired boy said as he held a violet book. Ai was beside him while she was looking for some books in the near shelves.

"The gypsy and the servant? Look at the summary at the back, you Idiot!" She shouted with her fist tightened. Then, the Idiotic boy turned the book.

"It says…" Ueki said. Ai leaned her head to see.

It says:

"_In a time where gypsies still wonder around places, in a village of Mandalor, Lived a young man. He was a servant and friend of the village leader. His family, friends, the village people, and even the leader of the village himself despised gypsies. One day a beautiful gypsy came. The gypsy caught the man's attention and annoyed her but soon fell in love with her. Explore their romantic and seductive life with each other. See the troubles that they will face…"_

"Sounds nice…don't you think Ai…" Ueki said with a smile.

"Are you joking? Who would read such a lame book? I would read that book if it was the end of the world" she said with great discussed.

"I think it's a great book…Just think 2 lovers struggling and fighting for there love…The man was annoying at first but it's a sign of his love for her" He said as he looked at the green haired, sassy mouth, girlwith his gentle smile and gentle eyes.

Ai looked straight at Ueki's gentle smile and gentle eyes. Her face suddenly turned red and her face felt hot. She kept looking at him despite her face had different shades red. She looked at him with her twinkling eyes of curiosity. The flash back ended with Ueki's cute face.

**End of flash back:**

She continued walking.

**Ai's thoughts: "**_Why am I felling this was?! Don't tell I'm in…in" _then, she was cut…

-BUMP!-

She crashed in to a dark green haired boy's arms. She dropped her groceries and the book she was reading. The boy held her arms to brake her fall.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?!" She shouted. She looked up at the boy. Then…

"UEKI!" She shouted. She couldn't pull away because of total shock. She froze.

"Hey, tigress Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Ueki said as he looked down at her as she froze.

"AAA…Its nothing…don't mind it…" she said as she pulled away.

She rubbed off the dirt on her face and her dress. Ueki help her pick up the groceries. They continued walking. They didn't talk much. Ai was too shy and Ueki was too distracted. They rest on the swings while the sun was setting behind them. Then…

"I thought this book is lame…OH MY! IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD!?!" Ueki got up from the swing and started screaming. Then….

-POW!-

Ai hit Ueki with the book on the head. Ueki held the back of his head to lessen the pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ueki shouted.

"THAT'S FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!" she shouted at him with a fist.

Ueki returned to his swing. Ai started reading silently again.

**It says:**

_In the dark streets of Mandalor the young man stood in front of the gypsy girl. The young man went up to the gypsy girl. He wasn't really sure if she was a really a gypsy. She went in front of her, kneeled down and slowly removed the silky violet cloth to reveal her face. _

While she was reading Ueki was looking at her. He looked her green eyes, her green hair, her sexy body and her luscious lips. In his Point of view she was perfect. He couldn't stand there just sitting. She was taunting him with her beautiful face and he untouched body.

**Back to the book:**

_He removed the cloth and he was stunned of her beauty. The gypsy was shock. He slowly put his hand on her gorgeous face. They gazed at each others eyes. _

**End of reading…**

**Ai's Thought: **_"that doesn't happen in real life. Its just plain stupid...really who does that?" _She turned to Ueki to say some thing. Then, Ueki did something that made Ai blush madly.

"Ueki…what…what?" that was the only thing that she could say. She was in shock.

Ueki was holding her face with one hand. He cleared her face of her hair and looked at her straight in the eye. He soon held her beautiful face with both hands. He held it with great passion. He leaned so that their faces will come close.

"A beautiful maiden like you should have a man like me" he said.

"Ueki…I…I…" she said.

"Let me take you paradise…" He said as he gazed at her.

**The book says:**

"_A beautiful maiden like you should have a man like me" the man said. He puts his face closer._

"_Let me take you to paradise…" he said… _

**Cut of book:**

**Ai's thought:**_ 'Its just like the book…but how…'_

They gazed at each other as the setting sun set before them. Ai was confused and shocked. Ueki was in love…who would ask for a better after noon?

**

* * *

**

**NEXT- chapter 2: the Annoying man and the annoying Ueki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Book magic…**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 2: the fairy and the businessman (Part 1)**

A certain dark pink haired teen walked around. She wore her usual cloths and hair style. She was bored. She went to different places to kill some time but she was still bored. Then, she stopped…

"Hey, I know this place…This is the new book store, Ai was talking…" Rinko said to herself. Then a flash back came to her…

**Flash back:**

Rinko was at home, sitting on the couch reading a book. She was bored. (_Ring…ring…ring!) (The phone rang)_

She picked up her pink cell phone next to her.

"Hello, Rinko speaking…" she said.

"Rinko this is Ai! Something weird is happened to Ueki! He held my face!" she shouted

"Calm down…give me the details…"

"Long story short… Every thing happening to the characters in the book that I bought in the weird store is happening to me! Stay away from that store!" Ai shouted so loud that Rinko almost went deaf.

"Your crazy…that doesn't happen in real life…have to go my battery is low…" Rinko said.

"Rinko, wait!" Rinko hung up then she thought Ai was just joking…

**End of flash back: **

The dark pink haired teen was curios. She read the sign 'Kaya's book shop'. She ignored the aquamarine haired girl's warning and went in. She saw vast collections of book, stacked up neatly on the clean shelves. She explored around. She went to the counter to ask where the educational books are.

"Excuse me, miss… Is there any educational books?" she asked the girl.

The girl turned to Rinko. The girl had violet hair tied to half pony tail and black crystal eyes. She was wearing a gypsy type dress.

"We don't have any of those books…This is your first time here, am I right?" she asked.

"Umm…yes, this is my first visit…what kind of books do you have?"

"Many books…Mostly mixed fairy tales and fiction… Since you have a hard time finding a book…I'll show you our best seller…" She showed a pink book to Rinko...

"The fairy and the businessman…it sounds like an interesting book…" Rinko said as she went closer to see it.

"It is…since this is your first visit I'll sell it to half price or even lesser. What do say? Will you accept the responsibility I'm giving you, Rinko?" The girl offered. Rinko was shocked as she thought harder. She doesn't remember telling her name…

In a beach, a dark pink haired teen sat on the sandy beach, reading a book as the sun is sitting before her.

"Ai was right about thing. Some of the books there are Wacky…-sign-" Rinko said.

"Mind if I join you… Rinko" A certain teen with a towel rapped around his head said. Rinko nodded. He sat next to her as she read the magical book.

"What's up Sano? Sorry if I ignore you for a while" she said as she went back to reading.

"Yha...I dont mind..." Sano said.

**The book says: **

_In a porch near the train stop, the fairy lady was hiding in her human form, looking with her blue eyes at the miserable businessman again. He was very sad. The fairy looked at the businessman a lot harder then yesterday. He noticed the fairy lady looking at her. He felt a different power around her. She looked at him. He went closer to her. _

While Rinko is reading Sano was looking at her. Since they have been working together in the battle, Sano had this weird filling when every time she's around. He took the minutes trying to look at her. Rinko noticed something strange about him. She looked with the corner of her eye.

**Rinko's thoughts: **_'what is he looking at? Is there something on my face?'_

**Cut of chapter**

* * *

**Bloody sword: sorry if i cut it...iT was to long...(hhehehe...) **

**Sano has other in mind...**

**sorry If i change the chapter name...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Book magic…**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 2: the fairy and the businessman (Part 2)**

****

**Back to the book: **

_He got closer to the fairy lady. He looked at her really hard. The fairy lady had nothing else to do but look away with a blush. He gently lifted his hand and put it in front of her for a few moments. He was curios about her. She held her hand and her blond long hair. _

**Cut of book:**

**Rinko's thought:**_ 'Ai was right about one thing this book is strange...like who does that?' _

Rinko turned to Sano. Suddenly, Rinko's eyes widen…Sano did exactly as the businessman in the book. His eyes were a blank, nothing but emptiness. Rinko was confused. They got closer and closer until their faces were close. He held her waist. Then…

"What are you really? Your not goddess, your not an angel, and your not a Mistress of beauty….then what are you really?" he murmured to her as his lips were only a few cm away.

"Sano…I'm too young…I mean we're too…" but before she could finish. Sano pressed his lips on her lips... Rinko as shocked.

It was Rinko's and Sano's first kiss. They kissed so aggressively like it was urgent. Rinko's eyes widen evey time Sano kissed deeper and deeper. Sano took the opportunity to kiss her on the neck and shoulders. He kissed her in the lips again...She was shocked but yet she couldn't pull away because of the lusciousness of his lips.

**Book says: **

_"What are you really? Your not goddess, your not an angel, and your not a Mistress of beauty…then what are you really?" he murmured to her as his lips were only a few cm away. _

_They kissed so a few moments. The fairy lady enjoyed the kiss, which made her beautiful fairy wings spread. Her wings spread so beautifully that there were glitters came out around it as it opened._

**Cut of book: **

Rinko in enjoyed so. She sworn that she saw something came out from her back…She was so concentrated on the she barely had a reaction…

**Rinko's thoughts:**_ Wings? Glitters?What the hell? _

**End of Chapter **

**Next chapter: The gypsy's wish...**

**

* * *

Sorry if its to short...hehehe...**

Please forgive me...

****

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Book magic… **

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 4: The Gypsy's wish **

In a dark cold night, in the home of a certain aquamarine haired girl, wearing a black long sleeved shirt (shirt started at her shoulders) and a black mini skirt, Ai Mori was sitting in the couch glaring at an evil book on the side table of the couch. She glared at that magical book for hours.

"You got me in to this…you stupid book!" She stood up and she shouted at the book as she pointed at the book like it was a person.

"Ai Mori…You turned to class nerd to crazy maniac…-sign-" she said to her self…

"OK…It could be coincidence… Yup…that right, coincidence…" she said as she paced around.

She gazed at the book once more. She couldn't stand it to see a very mysterious go to waste. She just loved mysterious books since she was very little. Then…

"Its Just coincidence…so I could read the book…besides I wouldn't waste a book" she said.

She took the book and sat down and started reading.

**The book says:**

_The young man invited the gypsy secretly to his private place. He escorted her to the snack table. He offered her every thing he had but she declined every time. After all that the young man sat beside her on the floor for a while. They talked almost all night. Then… _

_The gypsy falls a sleep on the floor as the young man gazed at her beauty. He had other plans besides offering food. _

**Cut of book: **

Ai was reading quietly on the couch. Suddenly, she feels sleepy. (Oh no!)

"AAA…" she yawned.

"I feel so sleepy…" She said in a sleepy voice.

She lay on the couch for a while. Closed her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep. She slept on the couch as she lay there with the violet book on her. After a few moments, foots steps were heard from the out side. Then…

-KNOCK-KNOCK- someone was at the door.

"Zzz…" Ai is still a sleep. Someone opened the door. It was a certain dark green haired boy wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, and black pants. He looked around and went in.

"Is anyone home? Ai you here…?" Ueki said as he went in. He looked around. He went to the living room and saw Ai sleeping. He went closer to her.

"Ai you a sleep…" he said as he shook her by the shoulder. He let her up,Then….

"AI! WAKE UP!" Ueki shouted as he shook her rapidly. It was no use. He just let her down the couch.

"Really now…When I over sleep, you explode like volcano…you say, how you will live like that... Bla..bla…bla…Now here, you do the same thing…Really now…" he said.

Ueki gazed at her body as she curled her sexy body. Her skirt was missed up that it looked shorted. Her underwear was showing. He looked away with a very red blush. He sat on the floor near her body.

"Ai is so gorgeous…she wouldn't mind if I just…" He said. He had an evil plan.

"NO! I CAN'T! But she is so…" he couldn't stand It any more. He kneeled on the floor.

He held her face with a blush his face. Ueki puckered up his lip ready for a kiss.

"Ai will kill me later… I don't care…I've been waiting for this moment for a long time…"

Ueki kissed her lightly on the lips. He slides his hand on her shoulder. He got up and got on top of her. He kissed her light on the lips a few times. He gazed at her body and chuckled.

"It's so weird…you have that qualities everyone dislikes…but your perfect with it…strange as it seems you're the one I'm after…" He grinned. He kissed her neck and her shoulders passionately. He slowly slides the shirt upwards causing to show her bra.

"Nice…pink bra…very cute…"Ueki said as he continued his deed.

Suddenly…

"I wish I was safe from harm…" Ai said out of the blue. He smiled evilly.

"Don't worry, Ai…Your safe with me…at least your body is…" He said.

"I fulfill your wish…my gypsy girl…" He said. Ueki continued his devilish deed with an evil smile. He took off his jacket and shirt.

"Your Mine…" Ueki said to the sleeping Ai. There they were, Ueki giving Ai the greatest feeling and Ai doesn't even know.

**-End of Chapter-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Book magic…**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 4: The blue light**

In a warm afternoon, in a certain home of an aquamarine haired girl, Ai Mori was still sleeping on the couch with a blanket rapped around her. She was dreaming about something…

**Dream:**

She stood in a dark place. She didn't know where see was. The place was filled with darkness.

"Where am I?" Ai said as she looked around. Turning her head to the dark corners, she saw a blue light coming out from a crystal ball that came out from thin air. She stared at it. Then…

"Who are you…" she said as she saw little girl holding the crystal ball. She came out of no where. Her face was covered by her white bangs. She had long white hair and she wore a pure white kimono.

"Soon…the end will come…" the little girl said. Bright blue light came out of the ball. It was so bright that Ai shields her eyes.

**End of dream: **

Ai opened her eyes to the living room where she fallen a slept. Her vision was blurring vision at first. She rose up from the couch. Rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" She said. She looked around and to her big surprise her clothes was on the floor. She looked at her self. She saw her naked with only a blanket covering only half of her body. Then…

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed as loud as possible. She looked around her and saw a man at her side. She couldn't scream because of the shock that she felt. Then, the man put his arms around her belly. She was frozen in shock. She blushed madly.

"So good…" the man said as he cuddled her with his arms around her belly.

The man woke up and slowly got up. Then…

"UEKI!" She shouted.

"Yho…what's up, sexy…" He said to her in a very seductive voice.

Ai looked at the dark green haired boy. He was wearing nothing on top but he still wore the black pants. The pants were unbuttoned, his zipper was down, his belt was off but the belt was still in the hoop belt.

"What did..? You…? Do…?" She said as she griped the blanket tighter to cover her self.

"What's wrong…all I did is kissed you a bit…and hugged and took off your clothes…and…well you could say I had fun with your body that's all…WHAT!? I DON'T KNOW!! " He said as he went closer to Ai. Ai saw his eyes were not the usual gentle eyes that he had.

"Ueki…your eyes…" Ai said as he noticed the dark green haired boy's eyes. He was ready to kiss her. Ai sat on the side of the couch, she was about to stand up for an escape but ….

"WHAT THE HELL!!! UEKI LET GO!" She shouted. She was trapped by Ueki's arms. She blushed like never before. He pulled her to his body. Ai had a very uncomfortable feeling in her body. The horrible thing about it is that her blanket got off as she was pulled.

"I…I…don't know…." He said to her as he hugged the naked aquamarine girl from behind. He pinned her by the risk on the couch. Ai struggled but it was no use.

Ueki kissed her passionately to calm her down. He stopped…

"Stay with me…my gypsy girl…" He said as he kissed her upper chest. Ai saw his empty. She was afraid, not by Ueki doing it with her but those eyes that he had.

**From the out side:**

"Ai! Where are you?!?" A pink haired teen said. She wore a long white dress up to her ankles. Rinko was running for dear life. She was panting as she ran to see the aquamarine haired girl.

"pant pant Ai! I need to talk to you…what Sano did is…." She said as she stopped at Ai's door. She was about to open it but…

"Stop…" A voice said out of the blue. Rinko turned his head from side to side. She searched for the voice.

"Who's there?" She said as she was in a fighting position. She searched for the victim.

Then, she felt a weird Oar from behind her. She turned her head. Then…

"Oh…what are you doing here little girl…"Rinko said as she walked to her. The little girl had long black hair with bangs,(her eyes were covered) wore a white cap ,wore a white blouse, a white mini skirt, white high socks, and white shoes Rinko walked to her but before she could get near to the mysterious girl. The little girl smiled in creepy way.

"What?" Rinko said as she stopped and looked at the girl. The mysterious girl chuckled.

"Are you afraid, my fairy lady?" The girl said as she put on a creepy smile. Suddenly, a bright blue light came out of her. The girl's hair turned black to white.

"Now sleep…the business man is looking for you…" The girl said. Rinko's eyes became heavy. She kneeled down. Rinko had a last glimpse at the girl. Then, fell to the ground.

"Take care of the fairy lady for me, Sano…" the girl said as a teen boy with a towel on his head came near her.

"yes…" Sano as he carried Rinko in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update...heheheh... sorry if its long...**

**Next chapter: Im NOT A VIRGIN!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO sorry if the update is SO long…And sorry for the wrong grammar…SO sorry for the change of chap. Names!!**

**SOOORRRRRRYYYYY!!**

**Book magic…**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 5: Protection**

"What? Where am I? " A pink haired teen rose from her slumber not recalling what happened to her…She rubbed her eyes and yawned…She scanned the room and saw she was in her room, on her bed…As her glasses were stowed way on the side table with the white strings that tied her hair scrunched up…

"Now, what do I do?" Rinko asked herself that question all over again; every day…she had nothing to do with her life…Nothing…As she was about to rise from bed she felt a book in her hand…She lifted it and it was that Pink book she bought…

"I'm such an idiot!" Rinko realizing…She only read one phrase of the book…she should be finished by now…

"I should read this now…" Not recalling ANY thing that happened to her and Sano…she opened the book and started to read…

**The book:**

' _The businessman was shocked after doing such a thing to the concealed fairy…He parted his lips…There was think silence as they sat at that station bench…The fairy lady got up as soon as she realized the train was there…The business man tried reach her hand but could reach her…she ran fast…The man wanted her to stay…He ran after her...good thing he made it in time before the train doors shut…He searched for his fairy lady…_

'_Where are you?' the man cried…_

**Cut of Book:**

Rinko heard something in the kitchen. She sat at the edge of her as she dusted of some dirt of her long dress…The pink teen grabbed her glasses, slipped on her slippers and walked to the kitchen…Then…She saw some beads on the floor and picked them up…

"Just incase…"

She slowly walked in the kitchen and well…

"What the?" She sweet dropped as the kitchen was filled w/ black smoke…

She held her breath, covered her mouth w/ her long sleeves, and walked in the smoking kitchen…She saw a person near the oven…

"The Hell!? I fallowed the instructions! You stupid oven!!" As a male teen cursed the forsaken oven, Rinko tried to have a better look at him…Then…

"Sano!!" she exclaimed. She dropped her beads activating her power…Sano acting fast tackled Rinko and Shielded both of them w/ his steel towels…

-BOOM!!-

After a few moments that the kitchen exploded…Rinko opened her eyes with a bury vision of Sano…She tried her very best to see clearer but when she gained her sight she just wished that she was blind…

"Sano you're bleeding!" she yelled…Sano was on top of Rinko as his blood slid down his face and landed on the pink haired teen's cheeks…He hid his pain in an enormous grin…

"Don't worry about me, Love…" He stated…As the whole place was filled with smoke Sano was on his knees. He slowly closed his eyes, fell forward and landed in Rinko's arms.

"Sano!!" She sat up as Sano leaned on her chest.

She smiled a bit just by the mere thought he protected her…She brushed his hair of his face…Sano slowly opened his eyes…Then, To her shock she saw his eyes…eyes of emptiness…

"Sano…your eyes…" She started as she was trying to escape…But she was stopped by a gentle grip by his hand…He held her hand like she was some kind of gentle flower…He pulled her gently in to his arms…

"Please stay with me…" Sano stated. Rinko was shocked at first not because of the hug or his words but the mere reason that he held her so gently…not even an exert of force…

"I might not see you again…Please…," he pleaded. Rinko had no response but she only closed her eyes, cuddled in his arms, and smiled…

"I shall protect you…Protect with all life on the line…Just stay with me…" Rinko had no response she just sat there with him…but she felt the same way…she never wanted to let go…

Sano slipped his hands on her neck and stocked it to her shoulders. She was some how manipulated and could not back away…She blushed. Then, Sano did a risky move by slipping his hand under her dress…

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she felt his clod hands touching her legs…Sano had those empty eyes and that smile of innocents as he went in deeper into dress…

"NO!!" Rinko yelled she slapped Sano with the book and ran to the bathroom…Sano waking up to reality…

"I…I…was heating some food for Rinko then…It smoked then…I was…I…" He was blank after that…

**In the bathroom:**

Rinko covered her mouth to avoid the bowling out noise...she had tears running down her face as she held her book…She did not understand it …She opened the book and to her utter shock…

**Back in the book:**

_The businessman searched for her…He finally saw her and was about to run to her…Then he saw a grenade rolling just beside her feet…The businessman tackled her and protected her from the explosion…_

_The fairy lady was shocked. He protected her…She saw him on the floor next to her. She was scared coz she thought of his death. She let him lean on her chest…She held him with a worried look in her face. The businessman saw this and said…_

"_Don't worry about me, Love…"_

_Then, the businessman hugged her gently…_

"_Please stay with me…"_

"_I might not see you again…Please…,"_

"_I shall protect you…Protect with all life on the line…Just stay with me…"_

_He slipped his hands on her neck and stocked it to her shoulders. . Then, the businessperson did a risky move by slipping his hand under her school uniform… _

_She exclaimed as she felt his clod hands touching her legs… He smiles of innocents as he went in deeper into dress…_

**Cut of book:**

Rinko threw the book coz she has read enough. Then, as she had tears of confusion…She saw a flash of bright blue light…Then, all the memories of all that Sano did rushed in her head…

"AHHHHHH!!" She bowled out in pain…

As she struggled a little girl in a white kimono hid behind the shower curtains, chuckling…


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO sorry if the update is SO long…And sorry for the wrong grammar…**

**FAÇADE- **_main face of something that is developed or built. (Pronunciation- FA-SAD)_

**Book magic…**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 6: the gypsy's calling**

"Hey, Kaya…"

"What is it little sister?"

"How long shall we torture our victims?"

"Just until they develop a façade within themselves."

"Kaya, what if they never develop this 'façade' you speak of?"

"Then, they shall never be able to break free of the book's curse."

In a dark alley as the moon showed its full glister, Kaya leaned agents the wall watching her younger sister in her modern pure white cloths. The little girl's sad smile and black hair only stood out in the moonlight.

"Why are you so sad, Sakiya?" Kaya asked.

"I know we're doing this for their own good but still…" Sakiya said removing her white bonnet fixing her long black bangs that covered her eyes.

"Have we failed before little sister? Has the book ever failed?" Kaya gave a slight glare at her.

"No, sister." She answered.

"I know you're concerned about this and I know the curse has been active for days but you most have faith in Ai and Rinko. They'll figure it out."

Sakiya gave a worried look gazing pass the moving cars to the park bench were the aquamarine haired girl sat.

On the park bench, Ai looked like she was about to cry. She tightly closed her legs trying to relieve the pain in her as she constantly fixed her slightly ragged black tube and skirt.

"I hate that stupid Ueki and that stupid book!" She cried wiping her tears as thought what happened just a few hours ago. What that idiot did…was unforgivable.

"How could he do that!?"

"Do what may I ask?"

She looked back and saw Robert Haydn chewing on sandwich. Ai was startled at first but when the boy smiled she let out a small sigh.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Last time she remembered, Robert was a killing machine but now…He seems…

"I-I don't usually show any respect for people so you should appreciate it." He blushed.

"Oh, S-sorry…Why don't you sit? Well, if you're willing to listen." Ai smiled sadly with still a few tears running down her cheeks. He nodded and sat with the girl. Then, silence came…

"So…" Robert started but ended swallowing his words along with a chunk of his sandwich seeing her cry like a child.

"That idiot! He doesn't know how scared I am!" She burst all her tears out as the slightly scared boy stared. He just kept eating and eating while he watched terror.

"M-Mori…"

"And to think he was my friend! What kind of a friend does that!?"

"Um…"

"Hey! Are you listening, Robert!?"

"Unfortunately…"

He just couldn't bring up a conversation with her in this rate. He gave up and let her talk. Then, the heavenly being spotted a book right by his side. He picked it up the rather interesting violet book.

"The gypsy and the servant?" Haydn just had to open the book.

As the aquamarine haired girl kept blabbering, the heavenly being seemed to keep him busy by scanning the pages of the book

"He really is a pain in the ass, right? Robert?" She turned to him.

"So this is why my friend falls for you." Robert muttered.

"What are talking about?" Ai then spotted the book in his hands which scared her a lot.

"I never thought or even imagined a gypsy to be this breath taking. So beautiful."

He turned to her as his eyes were empty gray. With his face all pale and an evil grin formed, He drew closer to her.

"N-No…" She muttered.

"Why do you move away my beautiful gypsy? I'm rich, young, and the village leader. What more could you ask?"

The Haydn kid took hold of her trying to take advantage of her.

"No! Robert! Stop!"

"My friend, the servant you seem to like so much, can't bring you happiness. Only I can! ONLY ME!"

He pushed Ai down the bench giving her a forced kiss. The aquamarine haired girl could only struggle as she saw the heavenly being doing the same thing to her. But why does she feel so disgusted? Not like with Ueki…At that she felt…

"Ueki! UEKI!!! Help!"

"Scream all you want no one can hear you!" He gave an evil laugh as he picked up a rock and threw it at the street light…

The glass shards of the light bulb shattered…

**Ai gazed up to the Haydn kid with tears streaming down her cheeks. She could only see the moonlight hitting Robert's pale face revealing the frightening side of his grin. And the feeling of his touch was just unbearable…The only word that she cried was…**

"**UEKI!"**


	8. Read please

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
